Eric Goes Missing
by BobWhite
Summary: Eric is injured in the jungle. Full Summary inside. Possible Xover with Army Wives. Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. The Fight

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

Eric was walking through the forest, walking deeper inland with every step. He'd already fallen out of a tree, landing on his shoulder, hard. He had felt the shoulder blade snap a few times & he knew he was in trouble! Can Eric be found before he slips unconscious and never wakes up?

**The Fight:**

Daley was at it again. She was at Eric's throat again. Eric was being lazy like always. Eric blew up in Daley's face & shoved her, hard. That got the attention of everyone else. Daley got back up and right in Eric's face and yelled at him, in a harsh language (**AN-as if she was swearing at him, but I'm not in the mood to put fowl language in this story, sorry!)**.

"Eric, why do you have to be so lazy all the time? Taylor at least helps sometimes. But all you do is sit around & eat the food we collect. Get up and help out for once. Just do something!" _Daley yelled._

"You know what Daley? I am sick of you and all of your yelling. All you do is yell at people. Get over your anger issue and go on. I'm out of here!" _Eric yelled back._

"Where are you going?" _Nathan asked._

"For a walk and don't try to come after me!" _Eric steamed. He grabbed a water bottle and headed into the jungle. If he had known that it would take nearly a week to get back to his friends, he never would have left the beach. But he had and now here he was._


	2. The Team

The Team:

**The Team:**

Slovan Smith was nicknamed "Slo" because of how slow he could be when they weren't on mission. He was the first to be called on by his Captain.

Captain Anula Manave was the only Merc who had lived on & around the islands they were exploring. She had taken some time off to explore the islands just in case they were asked to do any search & rescue missions. Captain Manave had grown up on Guam & had joined the military when she was eighteen. Her father and Slo's father had been best friends so she and Slo had literally grown up together. Slo's father was like an uncle to her when she was growing up. Knowing that she could always count on Slo to be there for her meant everything in the world to her.

Doctor Robert "Robby" Rineheart, Doc for short, had grown up on Ft. Marshal in Virginia. Of all the places to be stationed, Ft. Marshal was the teams' favorite. Doc was known to go out on the limb and do everything for a teammate or for someone that they were sent to rescue. The team wasn't just a Mercenary team. It was also a Search & Rescue team, finding and rescuing people from all over the world.

Emobi Gibson, Mobi for short, was the electronic geek of the team. He could fix anything electrical that was broken or simply not working right. He could also fix onto a location from a broken radio of a plane that crashed somewhere and the survivors couldn't be found. His exact words when he fixed onto the plane number 'Flight 29 DWN' were: "_Guys, I think I've found the remains of a plane gone missing nearly two years ago. It had a bunch of kids on it from California. I think we may actually give these families some closure for once since they went missing_".

Sloan Jackson, Jack for short, is the weapons tech. she knows everything about all the weapons the team uses, including the knives, daggers and even the machetes that are used to cut down tall grasses & bamboo. She could also make any weapon necessary if the situation called for handmade weapons and traps. She was the best Traps expert because her father had taught her how to make traps when he took her hunting when she was a little girl.


	3. The Beach

The Beach:

**The Beach:**

Daley, Jackson, Nathan, Lex, Taylor and Melissa were sitting around the campfire, waiting for Eric to cool off. It had only been two hours, but they all knew how Eric could be when he got angry. They hadn't gone after him. They had just gone back to what they had been doing. They knew Eric would be back before dark. It was Eric. He couldn't stay mad forever. It just wasn't him.

Had they known how long he would actually be gone, they would have started looking for him immediately. But not knowing where he was would have hindered their search. Eric was their friend, no matter what.

Five hours later, they all started to get worried a whole lot faster. Eric still wasn't back; it was way past dark and to top it all off, it had started pouring down rain. Not knowing where Eric was was starting to freak everyone out. The same questions were going through everyone's mind:

Where was Eric? Was Eric okay? And had he gotten himself lost on the island in the jungle?


	4. Searching The Jungle

Searching The Jungle:

**Searching the Jungle:**

We were called up to find these kids. For tow years they had been missing on one of the islands off of Guam. Guam--the island they were supposed to meet their teachers & the rest of their classmates on--but had never made it. Two years was a long time to be missing but we still took the mission. We needed to give these families some closure for once since the plane went missing. And we were going to give it to them. Even if it meant bringing home the bodies of their children, then that's what we were going to do, no matter what!

We were on the mountain, heading down towards the beach. I sent Jack, Doc & Emobi down to the beach to see if they could find the kids. I sent Slo on down to see if the boat had reached the cove yet. In the mean time, I continued on down to the creek. If anyone was in the jungle, they would certainly be near the only source of fresh water. The creek just happened to be near the caves that we had mapped out for our camp for the night. If we were going to do this, we were going to do it right.

Once at the caves, I set about getting everything set up. I got all the medical stuff Doc would need up on a shelf rock (just like a small room). I put Jack's stuff in another small shelf rock room so that she could make sure all our weapons and gear was okay for our mission. I put Mobi's stuff in another shelf rock room so that he could fix anything electrical that was broken. Slo's stuff went into the same shelf rock room that I would be using since it was the biggest and since we both would be mapping out our direction and the paths we would be taking to find these kids and get them home for good.


	5. The Caves

The Caves:

**The Caves:**

Doc, Jack, Mobi & Slo got back from their trekking without finding any kids. The boat had gotten into the cove and was just waiting for us to find the kids and get them home. Now that everything we had done this day was done, we started in on our dinner. Once dinner was over, we sat about and plotted our course for the next day. Doc, Jack & Mobi would head back down to the beach again. Slo and I would continue to look in the jungle. If anyone was in the jungle we would find them. We settled in for the night, with one person keeping watch every two hours.

The next day, we ate breakfast, and then headed out. Jack, Doc & Mobi headed for the beach and Slo & I headed back into the jungle.


	6. Eric: Day One

**Eric: Day One:**

Eric walked up the path that lead to the water hole and then walked passed it. He didn't stop when he passed the garden and went farther inland. He didn't even stop when he realized it had already gotten dark outside. He was still too pissed at Daley to give a damn. Eric kept walking. If he had been struck by lightning at that moment, he probably would have kept walking.

When Eric finally stopped walking, half the night had passed. He found himself a small cave and fell asleep. The rain didn't let up until morning. He stayed in the cave, waiting for the rain to let up.

As he watched the rain, he saw boots walk by. Not knowing who it was forced him to stay in the cave. Had he known that it was one of the people sent to rescue them, he would have crawled out, but he didn't.

The boots passed but the rain stayed. By mid-afternoon, the rain had let up but he stayed in the small cave until the next day and then started out again. It had been two days since he had left the camp & he was still pissed at Daley. He didn't think he could get anymore pissed until he tried to climb the tree.


	7. Eric's Fall

**Eric's Fall:**

Eric walked through the trees, trying to find a place of fresh water. The watering hole water had to be coming from somewhere. The farther inland he walked, the more lost he got. Finding a stream was the only way he could refill his water bottle & know for sure if he could get back to the beach, if he ever wanted to go back.

Eric noticed that every tree he went by, there were markers, as if someone else was in the woods. He kept quieter after that, moving so that he made no sound at all. He found a tree that looked sturdy enough to hold his weight and started climbing. His intentions were to see if there was any water around and to make sure there wasn't anyone in the woods that he didn't know about. From what he could see, nobody was in the woods. That was until he heard a branch break. He thought someone had snapped the branch on the ground and was looking for that person when the branches he was standing on crumbled and he started falling.

Eric desperately tried to grab onto other branches, trying to stop his fall, but that didn't work. His hand hit a sharp piece of wood which penetrated and stuck. His head hit another branch knocking him semi-unconscious. And then there were no branches, just air. He tried to land on his feet but his mind didn't seem to want to work. Instead of landing on his feet, he landed on his right shoulder; he landed hard. As soon as he hit the ground, he felt his shoulder collapse and then the pain came and then darkness.


	8. The Team Reaches The Beach

**The Team Reaches The Beach:**

Jack, Doc & Mobi made their way through the jungle, being quiet not to disturb anything or anyone that might be watching. They knew that if they found the kids alive, that there was a possible chance that they wouldn't want to be rescued; that they might actually want to stay on the island. They also knew that they probably wouldn't find the kids alive and that they might have to bring bones back with them.

They had no idea how they would find the kids but they hoped that they were still alive. Hence the reason Doc was sent with them. He had medical gear with him if the kids needed medical attention. If not, he would do what he could.

They walked on in the direction they knew the beach was. Once on the beach, they walked on the sand around the bends & towards where Mobi had said he picked the transmission up. Hopefully, the kids would be close by where the transmission was picked up.

They moved in silence for awhile along the beach. Every now & then they would report back to Slo & Anula & let them know how they were progressing. By mid-afternoon, they had reached a make-shift camp, where the body of the plane was the main shelter. Nobody was around. They radioed Slo & Anula, letting them know that they had found the plane & a make-shift camp and would look around. So far nobody was in the jungle as far as Slo & Anula could see. They would keep looking.

As the three of them started looking around, they could hear voices moving back towards the camp. They found places to conceal themselves around the camp & waited for whoever it was that was headed towards the camp. A few minutes later, a group of kids wandered back with bags full of fruit. They were alive.

Jack, Doc & Mobi tried to stay as quiet as they could without being seen, but that didn't happen. Slo came over the radio saying he was headed in their direction and would be there soon. Jackson swung around and pushed Lex into the plane. The kids looked around, guarding the plane the best they could. Jack, Doc & Mobi came out of their hiding places & made themselves known. The group of kids stood still.

Jack spoke first, pulling off her cap and letting her long brown hair fall out. It was in a pony tail but it was still long.

"Hi, my name is Sloan Jackson. And these two goons are Emobi Gibson and Robert Rinehart, Doc for short. We were sent here to look for you and your pilot. But I thought there were ten of you & your captain. Where are the other five of you?" _Jack asked, looking around._

"Jack, maybe we should wait for Slo to get here. If these aren't the kids we were sent to rescue, then our words are falling on deaf ears." _Mobi said._

"I don't know. It's the right plane, Mobi. You yourself picked up a signal from the plane a few months ago. Why wouldn't it be the same kids from the plane? Maybe some of them went off to explore the other side of the island and never made it back. You ever think about that?" _Doc finished._

"Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't argue in front of the kids. Mobi's right, we need to wait for Slo. Anula's still in the jungle, if anyone's there she'll find them. Remember, she did grow up on Guam and has been to these islands before. Once we're sure these are the kids we're looking for, we'll radio the boat & get them home. Besides, Slo should be here any minute. He can tell us if they've found anyone in the jungle yet. You kids want something sweet to eat or drink?"_ Jack finished as she set her pack on the ground, opened it, and took out some chocolate bars and sodas. Jackson looked Daley who looked at everyone else. They all nodded._

"Were you guys really telling the truth when you said you came to rescue us?" _Lex asked._

"If that's what you want, then yes. If not, then you can stay here & we'll drop supplies off to you every month. You may even be able to set up a trading post here for the locals on Guam. We can get the Navy to look in on you from time to time if you'd like that instead of going home." _Slo said as he came out of the jungle. To the team members he said, _"Anula found a boy lying next to a tree. Looks like he fell out sometime during the night. He's pretty beat up. Doc, she sent me to get you."

"How bad is it?"_ Doc asked._

"Looks like he landed on his shoulder first then passed out. He's got a twig sticking out of one of his hands and a cut on his head. He could have some internal bleeding but we didn't want to move him. I'm headed for the cove as soon as I know you're headed in her way. I left a trail of markers for you to follow back."

"Thanks Slo, I'll head there now. Jack & Mobi can get the rest of the kids packed up and ready to go by the time you get the boat around the beach. By that time, I'll have probably assessed the boy's injuries and most likely be back on the beach as well."

"Good luck Doc, you're going to need it."

"Thanks Jack."_ Doc said kissing her on the cheek & heading off into the jungle._


End file.
